


Seal Me to You

by mustachio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: The problem with immortals, so far as Megan can tell, is that they have so much time on their hands that they tend to take it all for granted. The problem with this particular mortal, so far as Loki can tell, is that she constantly needs to be doing something and she’s a little too careless when she’s doing it. Still, if they both have fun in the end, what’s the harm?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Seal Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @gingerwritess‘ 4K followers challenge. My prompt was foreign winds, although I don’t know that I actually did a great job of incorporating it in the end. Still, I’m mostly happy with what I’ve got so here we are. Megan is an OC from a larger story that I am in the process of planning/writing called Let’s Make Mischief. I made sure to write it so that there’s no need to have an familiarity with that universe, but I figured it’d be good to mention anyway.

"Let's go somewhere new," she says. "Somewhere neither of us have ever been. Away from Asgard, your family, and mine."

"Odin would never allow that," Loki says. "Besides, your family is on Midgard. You're already away from them."

He shifts so he's laying on his side, cheek pressed against her thigh. A breeze blows over them. It smells of perfumes and meats from the marketplace; sweat and blood from the training rings. It smells familiar. Comforting and constricting.

"We wouldn't ask his permission," she runs her fingers through his hair. He's letting it grow and she likes it. It suits him.

"Where would we go?" He asks.

"Not sure. You're the best sorcerer in Asgard. You must know of some magical artifacts we could go searching for."

"Of course I do. That does not mean we need to go gallivanting after them. You mortals and your need to constantly be moving about is ridiculous," he scoffs.

"Oh, come on. You're the god of mischief, aren't you? Living five thousand years doesn't mean you have to spend so much time doing nothing. Where's your sense of fun?"

"Recovering from the last adventure you insisted we go on."

"In my defense, I didn't know we would end up in a cave filled with giant spiders. Not that it really should have been surprising. I mean, what treasure worth having isn't guarded by a monster or two?"

Loki sighs, but the grin on his face betrays his lack of exasperation.

"I suppose if my darling mortal really wants to explore the universe that badly, it is my duty to find a suitable destination for us."

* * *

She would definitely owe Loki an apology at the end of all this. When they were home and safe and Loki had done his fair share of "I told you so"-ing, she would swallow her pride and do her fair share of, "yes, you did tell me; yes, I was wrong; I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"-ing. She might even get on her knees while she's at it; just to appeal to his megalomaniac side. That's how sorry she would be.

But that would all have to come later. 

At that moment, they are far from safe and even farther from home. The air around them smells of sulphur and fire and the wind carries the cries of countless angry creatures ready to enact their revenge on the two people who carelessly stumbled into their home.

"Behind you!"

Megan spins around quickly, using her momentum to knock away a lunging dragonling with the head of her staff. As it goes down, one horrifically sharp claw catches on her arm through the leather sleeve of her armor. 

"Fuck!" 

Arm now a bloody, throbbing mess, Megan drops her staff. It hits the ground at the same time as the dragonling, but unlike her staff the creature can move on its own. And it is quick to move. Before Megan can reach down to grab her staff with her uninjured arm, the dragonling is once again on its feet and ready to attack.

Loki doesn’t give it that chance.

Another dragonling lies dead at his feet. In the moments before a new opponent can make its way to him, Loki throws a well aimed dagger at the one fighting Megan. The whine it lets out is pathetic enough that she honestly feels a little sorry for it. Still, it was either her or it and she’s pretty happy it wasn’t her. At least thirty new Lokis appear around the battlefield, yelling and sending out flashes of magic that don’t actually do any damage, but draw the swarm of dragonlings’ attention away from Megan and the real Loki.

With a hand clasped around her wrist, Loki drags them both away from the swarm. They run until they reach a rocky outcrop with an opening just wide enough for them to squeeze into. 

“Do you have the energy to open a portal?” Loki asks, but it sounds to Megan like his voice is coming from far away and echoes in her mind. She means to tell him that she might have the energy for it. Between two hours of fighting adolescent dragons and the wound on her arm that  _ really fucking hurts _ , it'll be a hard thing to do, but she might have the energy for it somewhere in her body. She means to tell him that.

Instead she groans, head falling back against the stone. 

"Damn," Loki sighs.

He takes Megan's injured arm and peels away the ripped sleeve. The cut itself is clean, but deep, and some sort of residue from the claw that did this seems to be burning the skin around it and spreading; spreading quickly. Loki mutters another curse. 

"The things I go through to keep you happy," he mutters. Of course at the moment Megan is about as happy as she is aware of what's going on around her, which is to say: not at all. "I cannot open a portal back to Asgard and keep that swarm away from us while I do it. Even I have my limits," he says, continuing to speak on the off chance his voice will bring her back to awareness. 

It does not.

Loki lets a few of his duplicates fade away. It's a risky move to eliminate even a little bit of the distraction that's keeping them safe from the swarm, but he can't do much for the two of them here if his attention has to be split so many different ways. At least with fewer illusions to maintain, he can use a little bit of healing magic to take care of Megan's wound and let her take over their escape.

The wound glows an angry, bright red when Loki begins pouring magic into it; a reaction from the residue currently turning Megan's arm into a charred mess. Her skin grows hot enough that touching it nearly burns Loki. No doubt a defense mechanism meant to accelerate the damage so that even if the dragonling's prey escapes to heal, the monster still has an advantage in recapturing it. But Loki's magic is faster and stronger.

With a gasp of pain, Megan comes back from her state of semi-consciousness and in the next moment the glow of the wound subsides, along with the pain.

“Thanks,” she swallows hard around the unease that manifested as a lump in her throat. “Sorry I lead us into another swarm of things that want to kill us.”

“Don’t be. This is nothing more than a bit of mischief. If I can’t handle that, then I am god of the wrong thing,” he says with an eye to the entrance of their little hideout. Most of the swarm still seems to be distracted by his illusions, but a few seem to have broken away from the main group and it’s only a matter of time until they’re found. Loki would like to be off of this world before that happens. “I need you to open a portal to bring us home while I keep the swarm off of us. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” she nods, good arm already lifting to begin the process. “It’ll take a few minutes, but I can do it.”

Loki presses a firm kiss to her forehead and removes himself from the hole. As he goes he can feel the portal slowly opening. Megan’s portals are different from his own, from any other magic he’s ever encountered. Most people simply find and reveal doors between worlds that already existed. He’ll never get used to the feeling of her opening a portal nearby; the feeling of the essence of the world bending and reshaping to connect the world they are in with the world they wish to go to, creating a door where none existed before. The feeling washes over his skin, nearly distracting him from his own task.

For her part, Megan finds it surprisingly easy to muster up the energy to open up their way home. She’d expected her body to put up more of a resistance to expending the magic required for this, but it seems Loki’s healing managed to do more than just fix her arm. One of the dragonlings that had broken away from the others comes up on them just as the portal opens, but by the time it actually notices them, Loki and Megan are already gone.

* * *

“I know you said I don’t need to be sorry for today, but I feel like I should still apologize,” Megan says once they're settled back in Loki's rooms.

"Then by all means, apologize. But it is as you said: any treasure worth having will always be guarded by a monster or two," Loki is quick to start shedding his armor. Each piece he unlatches is left to fall noisily to the floor until such time as he can be bothered to put it away properly. Megan follows his lead, mindful not to jostle her arm too much. The wound is closed thanks to Loki, but she can still feel an unpleasant burning sensation when something brushes against certain patches of skin.

"What treasure did we actually get?" She asks.

Loki pulls a ring from his pocket and tosses it to her. On the bezel a six pointed star is engraved, the triangles that make it up interlaced with one another to give the impression of a three dimensional shape. Megan looks up at Loki with furrowed brows and pursed lips.

"A ring with the Star of David on it? This is what we got attacked by baby dragons for?" She turns the ring over a few times, looking for something else that would make this special.

"How familiar are you with Jewish scripture, specifically the story of Solomon?" 

"Not as much as I probably should, considering I am Jewish. Why? How familiar with it are you?" 

"Decently familiar. I am over one thousand years old. I have had plenty of time to familiarize myself with many things you might not expect," he says. 

He takes a seat on the couch in his sitting room. He motions for her to join him. When she does, he puts an arm around her shoulders and drags them both down so that they're sprawled across the couch. Her head finds its place nestled under his chin. The hand still holding the ring rests on his chest, the ring positioned so she can still see the engraving.

"That is the Seal of Solomon. It is a ring said to give him the power to control demons. A useful trinket to have since we seem to continuously find ourselves beset by creatures that could conceivably be considered demons." 

Loki manages to keep his voice carefully neutral, a perfect imitation of someone trying to remain casual. But when he brings his other arm around her so that he can start picking at the skin of his palm, Megan knows that it truly is no more than an imitation. She has about a thousand questions to ask. Chief among them the question of how an artifact from Jewish mythology came to be anywhere but Earth. Instead, what she asks is:

"So this means you want to keep going to new places with me even if that means we also find new monsters to attack us?"

Silence is the only answer Megan gets at first. She thinks maybe that was the wrong question to ask and is about to start backtracking when Loki, voice now thick with emotion, finally says, "You have been on Asgard for two years now. That is hardly a fraction of the time I have and will continue to live, and yet…"

"And yet?" Megan tilts her head up to look at Loki, but his eyes are glued to the ceiling. The set of his jaw is tense. She presses a kiss to his chin to try to relax him.

"You have become a vitally important part of my life. You are the first person to truly  _ choose _ me," he sighs. "I may not share the same compulsive need for battle as my brother, but I still enjoy a good fight. You know this so you know I never truly mind it when our misadventures lead to one no matter how much I may tease you for it. But even if this were not so, I would still continue to explore the universe with you no matter what manner of foe we may come across. So I suppose the answer is yes, this ring does mean that I want to continue going new places with you. It also means you might have an easier time avoiding injury."

"Eh, who needs to avoid injury when they've got you to heal them right up?"

And despite the exasperation bubbling up in him, Loki laughs.


End file.
